


New Partner

by Sharpshooter57



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Recovered Memories, Some Humor, Threats, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9019699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter57/pseuds/Sharpshooter57
Summary: As a past member of Overwatch, Winston tracks you down and sends you on a mission to go find Hanzo Shimada. Although you don't know who he is at first, you finally remember what he did to you...and what you did to him.





	1. Chapter 1

"Overwatch?" You questioned reading the paper and looking up at Winston and short haired British girl in front of you, "Jheez haven't heard that in a while"

 "The world is in chaos we need to do something" The monkey said.

"Not to be rude but who even are you?" You sighed leaning back and crossing your feet on your desk pointing to the girl, "Also" You said before giving them a chance to speak, "Why the fuck have you come to me?, I wouldn't say I'm...good"

You watched as the monkey sighed, pushing his glasses further up his nose, "This is Tracer," The girl waved at you as you nodded in reply, "I am aware of your past mistake-"

"Mistakes?, tch I'm proud of what I've done thanks" You glared at Winston who bowed almost in apology, "Look who's your target and I'll take them out"

"We don't have a target-"

"And you came to a hitman?, I know you're smart and all but I'm starting to question that" You smirked as you noticed Winston clench his fist, "Alright, I don't want to get blood in my office" You smiled lifting your hands in the air, "Monkey blood is very hard to get out" You muttered kicking your feet of the desk and getting up. "So what do you want me to do big boy?"

"I need you to find this man" Winston said as he looked at Tracer, "Ahem" He coughed.

"Oh sorry!" She smiled polity pulling out a very scrunched up piece of paper and unfolding it in her hands, "Here ya go" She said handing you the paper.

You looked her up and down before snatching the paper off her, "So you want me to find and not kill this man correct?" You said looking up at the two who nodded, "Alright, I'll see what I can do"

"Thank you love!" Tracer beamed you ignored her and looked at Winston.

"Thank you Miss (L/n)" He said holding out his hand, you looked him in the eyes before holding your hand out.

"This counts as me repaying my dept, understand?" You said, you took his silence as an acceptance as you shook his hand.

You watched as the two left the office as they shut the wooden door behind them, "Pain in the ass" You hissed grabbing the piece of paper and looking down at the photo, "Tch, a bow and arrow you can't be serious" You mocked as you looked at the rest of his outfit, "I swear I've seen him before" You muttered to yourself before shrugging and stuffing his photo into your pocket.

 

"This guy better be worth it" You grumbled throwing open the wardrobe's door and kicking open a box on the floor, in the box sat your weapon. Although you were a hit man you weren't as...silent as others, your weapon consisted of two medium sized sickles, which were less round and more like a reapers scythe. They were attached to each other by a metal chain from the base of the weapons. You also carried multiple smoke/poison bombs, which were labelled pretty clearly after an _accident_ a few years back, one which you don't want to repeat. You also carried tranquiliser darts in case _things_ needed to calm down.

 

Your uniform mostly consisted of large metal boots with went up your leg to your knee where they stopped and ended with a large metal blade sticking out the top (In case someone got _too_ close) _._ You wore plain black leather trouser. You wore a simple metal chest armour under which you had bandages around your chest, your arms just had metal gauntlets on. Finally you had a mask which covered the lower half of your face leaving your line of sight completely clear.

 

Despite the mass of metal you had on your armour, it was actually fairly light, mainly due to the upgrades you _asked_ for from a kind blacksmith.  You headed outside and found a jet waiting for you, you boarded the plane and then set off.

 

 

"Thanks for the lift" You called as you jumped off the jet as it flew off, you looked up finding yourself stood outside a temple, "Well, he's got class" You smirked wandering around the temple ground, you soon made it to the ledge where the main temple sat. You peered down off the stone wall to see a large drop, you swallowed unhooking your weapon from your back and swinging one of the scythes by your sides before throwing it at a beam on the other side as it hooked over it.

You pulled back on it sharply making sure it was lodged before you took a few steps back gripping your other scythe in your hand, "One day this won't work" You mumbled as you began running forward, "Please don't let this be the day" You laughed quietly as you leapt off the stone wall and flung through the air, you landed softly on the wooden floor on the other side, "Yay" You cheered mentally as you tugged the chain backwards, the scythe unhooking and returning to your hand.

Clipping the weapon to your back and heading for the upper side entrance your body froze as a guard dropped dead an arrow in his skull. "Shit, he's good"  You groaned internally as you slowly crept up to the body taking the arrow out of his head and looking at it. Whilst you did this out of the corner of your eye you noticed your target, he sat burning incense in front of a shrine.

 

"You are not the first assassin sent to kill me" He spoke sending a shiver down your spine.

"I'm not-" You began but stopped as you noticed a cyborg walking towards the man

"And you will not be the last" He said with even more aggression in his voice.

 

" _Well isn't this just fantastic, I'm going to have to take out that cyborg ninja thing before I even get to talk to my-"_ Before you could even carry on your train of though the two had begun fighting, you ducked instinctively as he fired an arrow off at the cyborg who dodged it smoothly, they began yelling things at each other, _"Oh I definitely should not be hearing this, this sounds personal...actually I'll use this to my advantage"_ You crouched down low following them outside and lay on the floor carefully hidden behind a beam.

 

"Ryuu-ga, Wa-ga-te-ki-wo, Ku-ra-u" You heard your target yell.

"Ryuu what-" You froze mid-sentence as you stuck your head around the beam seeing a blue dragon fly towards you, "Fuck" You yelped quietly quickly covering your mouth.

You watched as the cyborg drew his blade and yelled "Ryūjin no ken wo kūrae" to counter. Your jaw fell slightly agape as you saw a green dragon now appear and fighting back against the blue.

You hid back behind the beam shielding your eyes from the brightness, you scrunched your face up as the dragons cries rang in your ears. You could feel your mouth trembling slightly, it was him. You knew where you had seen him before he was sent to kill you, that blue dragon had left scars along your left side. Shaking your head free of that memory you staggered to your feet noticing the cyborg was now on another building.

 

"Think on that...Brother" The cyborg spoke.

You picked up an arrow from the floor and took a deep breath before walking around the wall, "Jheez siblings, such a mess" You smiled twirling the arrow between your fingers as your target jumped back aiming his final arrow at you, "I think you lost this by the way" You said holding out the arrow as he drew his string back, "I'm not here to hurt you, if I was I would have helped your brother"

"You know nothing" He glared at you, "How dare you-"

"I know pretty much the whole story" You said back cutting him off as he looked offended, "Look I just need to take you some where so I can-" You bent backwards as arrow went flying over you and into the wall behind, "Bad move" You growled as you released your weapon holding them in both hands.

He ran towards you with his bow slamming it down, you blocked it with your weapon, you swung your leg to the side he flipped back grabbing an arrow from the ground in the process.

 

"Look, Hanzo...you've already tired to kill me once" You said as he raised an eyebrow lowering his weapon, "It was a good attempt" You smirked as your hand reached behind you grabbing a tranquilizer dart and slipping it under your gauntlet, "But you've got to do better than those dragons of yours" You snapped running towards him.

Alarmed he quickly aimed the bow and fired it, you skidded down onto your knees sliding towards him and leaping forward diving on top of him.

"You're-, not- making this- easy" You snapped as you rolled across the floor fighting for dominance, "Sorry!" You said slamming your shin into his crotch as he yelled out, you slammed your wrist into the side of his neck the tip of the dart piercing his skin.

He quickly flipped the situation as he sat on your waist holding a small knife against your neck.

 

"I do what I must" He said deadly serious before his hand dropped the knife and he looked at you, "What did you do!" He yelled ripping your mask off and tossing it to the side, "You, your-" He muttered your name slightly  "I feel..." You flinched slightly as he landed on top of you with a thud.

"Sorry..." You muttered rolling him off you, "But I mean you're an archer, close combat isn't your thing, you should have seen this coming" You sighed reaching into your back pocket and grabbing your phone.

"Winston."

"Yeah I've got him..., come get us already" You hung up the phone and looked down to Hanzo, you rolled him over onto his back.

You licked your thumb and wiped the blood off his neck from were the dart entered, you smiled as you sat down next to him looking at the stars, "If you were awake right now, it would be pretty romantic" You laughed.

"Hm" A groan escaped his mouth making you jump half a mile.

"Are you seriously waking up already?" You got another groan in reply, "I need to make a stronger formula," You watched as a very faint smirk appeared on his face. "No hard feelings right?" You asked as he remained still and emotionless, "I'm going to take that as a yes" You smirked patting his chest.

 

"Welcome to Overwatch Hanzo, I'll be your new partner."


	2. Haunting Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas <3

 

"Weeeee" You smiled spinning around in Winston's chair. You were waiting in his office to confront him about why he didn't warn you it was Hanzo before you went on that mission...it brought up a lot of uncomfortable memories which you wanted to forget. _I wonder how he is..._ you thought to yourself as the chair slowly came to a stop, _I mean he did go through a lot of shit with his brother which I should not have listened in on, "_ Stupid (f/n)" You smacked your head then noticed Winston stood by the door.

 

"I, erm did not want to interrupt" Winston said as he slowly entered the room and you got out of his chair wandering to the windowsill, you both sat down at the same time.

 

"Why didn't you warm me" You glared at Winston who let out a hefty sigh, "You don't get to sigh!" You snapped jumping off the ledge, "I made you block out that memory for a reason!"

 

"It slipped my mind-"

 

"Slipped your mind!?" You yelled, "You fucking dunce, I-" You looked down at you hands which were now trembling, "Do you know how scared I was, how much I had to grin and bare it, I was scared Winston..."

 

"(f/n), I'm sorry" He appologised as you placed your palm on your forehead and pushed it back through your hair, "He's wouldn't hurt you again-"

 

"He didn't know who I was, he could have cut my head off and been non the wiser"

 

"You have a mask on, so of course he couldn't have see your face and if he did I doubt he would remember"

 

You took a deep breath in, "He did know me" You said looking at Winston who was shocked, "Whatever shit you used on the both of us, it wasn't strong enough"

 

"So will you-"

 

"No!" You lashed out slamming your hand down on the desk, "I will not forgive what he did to me, _ever"_

"Can you work as a team for just a few tasks that's all I asked"

 

You locked eyes with Winston as you growled in a low tone, "Fine.", you turned and walked away.

 

"(f/n)" Winston said as you looked over you shoulder, "I am sorry...I didn't know", You looked down at the floor letting out a sigh, "I wouldn't have sent you if I knew that would happen, but you handled it remarkably well if I do say so myself" Winston beamed at you pushing his glasses up his face.

 

"It was a job" You muttered as you took another step out the door before finally turning to face Winston, "I never mess up on a job...never again".

 

 

You wandered around the overwatch base until you saw the medical section, _Ok I need to apologise for listening in...and to see if he's ok_. You headed off down the corridor and soon made it to a room, you stood in place as Angela (Mercy) walked out.

 

"(f/n)?" Angela questioned as you nodded, "I'm glad to see you doing so well" she smiled as she walked over, "I heard about what happened, the remedy it did not work?"

 

"Unfortunately not" You said rubbing the back of your head, "But you did say it would break if we ever met again" You laughed as she gave a weak smile, "...ha"

 

"Hanzo is in there if you wish to speak to him-"  


"Is he ok?" You asked as Angela nodded, "Thank god, although this is Hanzo it would take a lot more to damage him than a simple prick to the neck and some paralysis" you muttered as you heard Angela laugh as she walked off.

 

 _He can't hurt you idiot just go in_ , you told yourself as your hand hovered over the door handle before you gripped it and pushed it open. You walked in shutting it behind you seeing Hanzo staring at you from a chair.

 

"You're...looking better-" You muttered looking at the floor.

 

"(f/n)" Hanzo said as you slowly looked up from the floor and met his gaze, "I do-"

 

"Look I didn't mean to listen in on all that...stuff let's call it" You sighed, "I struck you down at a time where you were...let's face it, a bit shaken up and I took full advantage of it. But I had to see you-"

 

"Angela explained it all" Hanzo cut you off as you bit the inside of your lip to stop your mouth from trembling, "I am sorry"

 

 _He's what!?_ You could feel your eyes widen as he spoke, "Look what happened in the past was not your fault it's just-Stay back!" You yelled as Hanzo took a step towards you, you both froze in place as you noticed your hand grabbed one of your weapons off your back, "Fuck" You sighed shaking your head as you put the weapon back, "I didn't mean to-"

 

"Are you afraid of me?" Hanzo asked as you looked at him slowly moving closer to you, "(f/n)" He spoke softly, "I never meant to hurt you, what happened was-"

 

"Don't..." You trembled as he stood in front of you, "Please don't" You looked up at him as he stood staring down at you watching a tear fall from your eye. You flinched as he placed his hand on your cheek wiping the tear away with his thumb, "Hanzo..."

 

"I can not forgive myself for what I did" He bowed his head in forgiveness, "But I hope in time you will forgive me, I still lov-"

 

"No" You cut him off shoving him away, "You have no right to tell me that!, not now, not after what you did, after you ran!"

 

"I couldn't think straight my brother had escaped and-"

 

"And what you left me, your one _true love_  lying cold and nearly dying on the floor because you were so consumed in so much fucking rage to kill your brother!" You lashed out at Hanzo as the room fell to silence, "I knew it was a mistake bringing you back here, fuck Winston" You snapped storming out the room and slamming the door.

 

You quickly hurried down the corridor hoping to god you wouldn't run into anyone, you burst into a room and shut the door sliding down against it until you were hugging your knees, you slowly reached for into your pocket pulling out the scrunched up photo of Hanzo which Tracer had given you and lay it on the floor. You smiled slightly as you reached under your metal armor and held a locket in your hand, you undid it from around your neck and looked down at it. Carefully prying the locket open you felt your eyes welling up as you saw an old photo of you and Hanzo sat under a cherry blossom tree. "I wish we could go back...I really do, but we can't" You stood up and walked over to the window pushing it open, "I can't believe I carried this with me for all those years not knowing who you were, I though you were my prince charming, tch I was wrong" You scrunched the chain up in your hand and launched the locket out of the window as it landed in the near by field, "I'm sorry".

 

Your whole body froze as you saw Hanzo walking out in the field, you quickly skidded back away from the window and scrambled to find the door, "I need to get out-"

 

"(f/n), I heard you made up with Hanzo-" Winston said.

 

"Actually-"

 

"Come on this way" Winston said as you sighed and followed him down the corridor to a meeting room.

 

 

"Jesse (Mccree) you remember (f/n) right?" Winston shouted as you saw Jesse sat at the table, you could feel yourself smile as you saw him.

 

"How could I forget my darlin" He smirked as you took a seat next to him, he gave you a wink as you slapped him on the arm, "Time treat'd you well lady"

 

"I wish I could say the same for you" You muttered as Jesse hooked his arm around your shoulder rubbing your hair, "Alright, alright I take it back" You laughed looking up and seeing Hanzo looking at you, was he blushing?

 

"Ah just in time for the briefing" Winston said as Hanzo ignored him and sat down opposite you, you turned away and faced Winston.

 

You zoned out for pretty much the whole meeting but Jesse summed it up for you in, "We go protect this kid, don't let the kid get killed, don't get killed yourself and kill anyone who stands in your way"

 

 

 _Well this isn't awkward at all_  You thought to yourself as you sat in the jet squished between Tracer and Hanzo, _fuck me where are we even going it feels like I've been on this jet forever_ , you looked over to Jesse who was loading up his various pockets and belts with ammunition and other objects.

 

"(f/n), Jesse, Hanzo you remember the plan right?" Winston called as you all looked at each other hoping to god the others knew what was going on, "This is your stop".

You all hopped off the jet as you stood on the roof of a theatre complex, "We got our'selves a movie star" Jesse said as you followed him down the roof steps and Hanzo remained on the roof for a better view.

 

"It seems mighty awkward between you two, y'all used to be so close-"

 

"Jesse, I would rather not" You sighed as he pulled the top of his hat down in apology.

 

You both stood talking bullshit when suddenly men in black suits burst into the room, you grabbed your weapon and Jesse aimed his gun.

 

"What the fuck are you doing the payload is outside!" The man yelled at you before storming out the door.

 

"Oops" You grinned to Jesse who smirked as you ran outside.

 

 _Am I seriously walking next to a car_ You groaned internally as you held your scythes in your hands spinning one of them around and across your body, making sure not to scratch the black paint. You would occasionally see a shadow move across the floor looking up the see Hanzo jumping along to the next view point. You were snapped out of your trance as Jesse sent a bullet off, you dashed into action as men and woman charged towards you guns drawn.

 

You hurled a smoke bomb at the group of people as they began coughing, you ran into the smoke, your mask acting as a filter. You began slicing and cutting people, the blood staining your arms but you kept going, the smoke slowly died down as you ducked under a bullet which was fired off. Spinning the chain by one side of you, you threw it low down hooking around someone's leg and pulling back on it sharply as you heard a thud, you pulled even harder as they were dragged towards you as tossed the other scythe in your hand and slammed it down cutting their neck before slicing their leg off breaking the chain free.

 

"Help!" You heard a girl scream, you turned seeing car was under attack, "Fucking hell" You moaned as you ran back to the car throwing a scythe in the air and kicking it with your foot and it flew into the mans chest, you grabbed the chain and tugged it violently to the right cutting through his chest into a woman's next to him. You ripped the chain back catching the scythe in your hand and running towards the girl who was being dragged away, you watched as a bullet killed one man and an arrow killed the other.

 

"Hey, hey stop crying" You said stuffing your weapons on your back as you comforted the girl on the floor, "It's ok, we're going to get you back-"

 

"Blood, you're covered in blood oh god!" She began screaming as you rolled your eyes grabbing her wrist and pulling her up.

 

"Shut up and keep your head down" You ordered as you searched for cover seeing Jesse fighting off some men, "This way" You shielded the girl with your body as you ran towards a building.

 You quickly looked to your side as you saw a man running towards you holding...something, you flung the girl through a near by open door as you grabbed your weapon, you ran towards the man throwing your chain out as he ducked under it, before you could pull it back he grabbed it pulling you forward. The force causing your body to skid across the floor towards him, you unhooked the other scythe and slashed as it ankles but he jumped kicking you in the face knocking you onto your back, "Arck!" You coughed blood coming out your mouth.  You grabbed a dagger from your side and threw it swiftly as it lodged it's self in the mans head, you heard ticking and quickly looking down seeing the bomb at your feet.

 

You suddenly began to scramble backwards as far as you could, your legs refusing to work due to the sudden shock, "(f/n)!" You heard Jesse cry out as he ran towards you. You clenched your eyes shut as you body was thrown and tossed along the ground as you felt arms grip around you.

 

 

 

"That was a close one Jesse, you alright" You coughed opening your eyes to see Hanzo holding you against his body shielding your from the blast, "H..Hanzo" You muttered your whole body trembling noticing the blood dripping from his arm and chest 

 

"Jesse, secure the girl!" Hanzo yelled before looking down at you, "Are you hurt?" He asked as you lay pushed up against his chest both his arms wrapped around you.

 

"H-h-how did you get down so fast" You said voice shaking as you looked up to him, "You shouldn't have-"

 

"I saw what that man was carrying, I just came to help I didn't know you would end up getting hurt" Hanzo said as he let go of you slightly, you slowly removed  yourself from Hanzos grip.

 

"You're hurt you idiot" You scolded as he staggered up brushing dirt off his arm, "You're bleeding!"

 

"I must redeem myself" He spoke calmly as you looked at the blood trailing down his arm, "It's just a scratch"

 

You sighed as you looked over to Jesse. Winston and Tracer were now by his side helping the girl. You turned back to face Hanzo who was about to pick his bow up off the floor, you bent down quickly grabbing it as he looked at you, "Baka" You said tapping him on the head with his bow as he smiled slighty, "Don't get hurt for my sake" You held the bow out as he took it and looked at you.

 

"Are you two alright?" Winston asked as he walked over, "The girl says you have her thanks"

 

"We are-"

 

" _I am_ _find_ but he's not, he's needs a medic" You cut Hanzo off as Winston nodded, you glared at Hanzo until he followed Winston.

 

"You're bleed'in too" Jesse said walking up behind you, you quickly slammed your hand over the gash on your arm which had been torn open when you were thrown across the floor.

 

"I'm-I'm fine" You glared to Jesse who looked at you before pressing his foot on another gash on your thigh as you left out a small cry, "Just a scratch"

 

"You're as bad as him" Jesse sighed as he grabbed your waist and threw you over his shoulder.

 

"McCree put me down!" You lashed out as you heard him laugh, "I can walk-" You shut up as he pressed on your wound again and you cried out louder this time causing the rest of the team to turn around. You saw through the gap of Jesses arm that Hanzo was staring at you...he looked jealous, or amused it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

 

"Look on the bright side lass, you didn't die" Jesse smirked a shrugging his shoulder so you didn't fall off.

 

"But I would have..." You muttered as you kept watching Hanzo who showed no sign of being in pain even though you could see clearly the large cuts and burn marks on his skin from the explosion, you felt guilty and another underlying feeling which you were trying your best to ignore, "Jesseeee...?"

 

"Whatcha want?" Jesse replied curious about the tone of your voice.

 

"I think I have an problem...a big problem"

 

"Don't we all" He joked as you just stared at Hanzo.

 

"Agreed"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

((((Ok guys this Chapter explains what the incident actually was because I feel like you should know so here ya go))))

 

You sat on the temple floor tapping your bare feet on the mat while Genji sat next to you, "You know my brother will kill me if he see's us together" Genji smirked as you shook your head.

 

"Don't worry I'll stop him" You laughed as you stood up, "Come on I've got to teach you how to dance if you wanna get the ladies" You winked as Genji grabbed your hand and you stood in the middle of the temple, "Come on, what we practiced" You smiled as Genji placed his hand on your waist and held you other hand, you slowly and carefully began waltzing around the temple floor as the guards gave you strange looks.

 

Genji carefully spun you around before closing the gap between you once more, you began to pick up the pace as you started to dance faster around the room, Genji laughing and smiling when you stood on his foot, "Look's like I have become the master" He mocked as you smirked up to him. He placed his hand on your back dropping your low to the floor, before pulling you back up and your foreheads rested against each others. You smiled giving him a small peck on the cheek.

 

"You'll have a girl in no time" You laughed as he let go, you turned to see Hanzo walking in from archery training, "Hey I missed you" You waved to Hanzo who blanked you and gave a deathly glare to his brother, "Hello to you too" You pouted as Hanzo walked towards you, "What?"

 

"What were you doing?" He question not the slightest bit of emotion in his voice.

 

"I was teaching Genji how to waltz so he could find a lady" You laughed his face remained like stone, "Smile once in a while Hanzo it suits you", you went to reach for his shoulder but he shrugged you off and walked past.

 

"Sorry" Genji appologised as soon as Hanzo had gone, "I should never have asked you to do such a thing"

 

"I taught you how to dance not how to make love" You sighed as you saw the red tinge across Genji's face, "I don't see what his problem is lately, he never talks to me any more and when he does he just scolds me" You muttered sinking to the floor, "He hates me" You said your voice breaking as you felt a tear run down your face.

 

"He hates me" Genji sighed sitting down next to you wrapping his arm around your shoulder, "Please don't cry it doesn't suit you" Genji smiled as you let out a weak laugh, "See I'm good at talking to women" He laughed as you smacked his chest lightly.

 

"I just don't know what to do, he's always off training, he never stays with me at nights and when he does..." You turned to Genji who seemed to be a bit embarrassed,  "He just sleeps" You smirked as Genji let out a small sigh of relief, "I love him"

 

Genji quickly pushed your head down as and arrow flew between the two of you, "I knew it" Hanzo growled as he loaded his bow once more, Genji quickly scrambled to his feet and helped you up, "You love him"

 

"No!" You yelled at Hanzo as Genji stood in front of you weapons drawn, "Hanzo I love you!" You shouted over Genji who pushed you back onto the floor, "Genji please don't!"

 

"Brother, are you sure you want to fight"

 

"You are a disgrace to this Shimada clan" Hanzo hissed as you sat on the floor crying, "And you dare to take my woman, I will not tolerate this any longer!" He yelled firing the arrow off and Genji cut it down the middle.

 

"Go find cover!" Genji yelled at you, you scrambled to your feet covering your head as arrows flew around the room.

 

You hid in a gap watching the two brothers fighting, any guard that tired to stop it was slaughters in the process, you felt your whole body trembling when you noticed a chain next to you. You wrapped it around you hand leaving one bit hanging, you dashed out of your hiding place.

 

"(f/n) get back!" You heard Genji yell, you ignored him and ran towards Hanzo whipping the chain downwards tearing part of his robe leaving a large bloodied gash.

 

"Stop it!" You screamed as the two brothers froze, "You're brothers for fuck sake!" You cried tears streaming down your face, "Don't fight please" You begged looking at Hanzo who looked at the gash on his chest.

 

"How dare you protect him!" He lashed out at you as you stood trembling looking at Hanzo, "You traitor!" He yelled before you could react he smacked the back of his bow into your face sending you flying into a near by wall.

 

"Hanzo..." You cried the room spinning as you watched Genji trying his best to protect you blocking arrows which headed your way.

 

"Brother please you'll hurt her!" He panted holding his blade in front of you, you took this moment of silence to reach into your pocket and sending an emergency signal to Winston.

 

"I do not care" He spoke you could feel your heart smashing, "I will strike down whoever I must to kill my target!" He yelled drawing his bow.

 

" Ryuu-ga, Wa-ga-te-ki-wo, Ku-ra-u" He said the tattoo on his arm glowing as two blue dragons began to appear.

 

"NO!" Genji lashed out, you watched as the dragon headed straight for him, you scrambled to your feet and ran as fast as you could.

 

You howled out in pain as the blue dragon coursed through half your body as you shoved Genji out of the way of the attack, you lay paralysed in pain, tears streaming from your eyes. Blood seeping out from parts of your body as Genji stared at you.

 

"Please" You looked up to Genji, "Please don't kill him" You begged before you let out another scream of pain gripping your side as you looked to Hanzo who now seemed even more enraged.

 

"Brother stop this she needs help!-"

 

"She does not matter" Hanzo said as you whole body began to feel on fire you let out another cry of pain, "She never loved me"

 

"You are wrong, she loves you!" Genji yelled blocking another arrow, "We need to help her!"

 

"Genji...run, please, please" You looked at him through watering eyes.

 

Genji looked at you, you could see the pain in his eyes as he turn and fled, Hanzo ran after him. You scrunched your face up as you reached out and grabbed his ankle, he looked down at you...the rage in his eyes made you shudder, "I love you" You muttered as he shook his ankle free, "I lov-, I do not care" He said as he ran off.

 

You lay on your back looking at the temple ceiling which was getting darker and darker, you heard Winston calling out your name as he got closer.

  
"(f/n), what happened, stay with me!" You heard him demanding, you fumbled around until you found his hand and grabbed it.

 

"I want to forget" You cried as you clenched his hand, "I want to forget everything!" You screamed before you words became nothing more than howls of pain and cries, "I want to forget and never remember again" You mumbled before the pain in your body became too much and you passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I owed you an explanation of what happened to make you so scared of Hanzo, so I hope you liked it :))


	3. New Strengths

You sat watching Angela treating the wounds on your legs, before she stood up and looked at your face.

 

"What?" You mumbled as she began rubbing some stuff on your bruised cheek, "I'm fine Angela, other people need treating too didn't Jack (Solider 76) just get back?"

 

"Winston is running some tests" Angela answered as you pouted, "I have already treated Hanzos wounds, he had some very deep cuts on him"

 

"Tch" You hissed as the anti-septic went in your cut, "I know it's my fault, I should have been more aware of what was going on"

 

"That's not what he told me, he said he was attacked" Angela said as you looked at her puzzled, "He claimed he was simply careless"

 

"I'm fine" You sighed getting up and gently pushing Angelas hand away, "Go treat people who actually need it, please, also  try and convince Winston to go to the hot springs...they are meant to be good for healing wounds"

 

"As you wish" She smiled as she walked out, "Oh Hanzo is in the longue" She poked her head back in and smiled as you smiled back.

 

 

You made your way down to the longue where Hanzo was just leaving, you rolled your eyes and decided to follow him, he mostly likely knew someone was following him since he kept changing his pace from time to time. Eventually he came to a stop outside under a tree.

 

"Why are you following me (f/n)" Hanzo said turning around as you stood a few metres away at the door.

 

"I just wanted some fresh air and you just happened to-"

 

"Do not lie" He glare as you sighed walking over to the tree, you stood in front of him looking at the bandages around his chest.

 

"I'm sorry" You said as he raised an eyebrow, "I-I didn't want you to get hurt...I should have been more aware of what was going on" You looked at Hanzo who seemed to be in complete shock, you placed your hand on his pectoral muscle and took a step forward kissing the centre of his chest, "I won't forget what you did to me, or understand why you did it...but I forgive you." You froze as Hanzo wrapped his arms around you pulling you into a hug, he leant his head down next to your ear.

 

"I can not allow you to forgive what I did to you" He said sounding defeated, "I was consumed with rage, I now regret my actions of what I did to you"

 

"Baka" You smirked as you stood back away from Hanzo, "You should go rest, you've taken a lot of damage today"

 

"It is just a scratch" He said as you glared at him.

 

"Follow me" You said walking back to the base as you heard Hanzo following you, you could feel yourself smiling as you made your way to the jet where Winston stood. "To the hot springs please" You winked handing him a dollar bill as Winston laughed slightly.

 

You waited till most of the team had board the jet after all a trip to the hot springs after a mission sounded relaxing, once the jet had landed you all split off into changing rooms and removed your clothes, although you were hesitant at removing yours until Ana began boasting about who she claimed scars off and how she saved people in the process.

 

"You have nothing to worry about" Angela smiled as you held the towel around yourself, "They're beautiful and unique"

 

You looked to Angela who gave you a gentle smile as you removed your towel before climbing into the hot springs, you let out a relaxing sigh as you sunk your shoulders under the water. Ana sat next to you and began catching you up on what was going on, soon after Hana (D.va) began splashing water in Lenas face (Tracers) who began splashing back. Soon a war broke out as you all began attacking each other pushing each other underwater this soon got some attention from next door.

 

"What are ya'll doing over there!" Jesse yelled as you dunked Lena underwater.

 

"Nothin-" You shouted back but choked on water Hana splashed into your mouth, "I'm gonna kill you!" You yelled as you teamed up with Ana and began chasing Hana around the edge of the spring, "Pft haah you idiot!" You cried as Hana fell and skidded into the water as you broken down laughing, Phrara looked at all of you as you dried your eyes and climbed back into the water.

 

Shortly after you heard the same ruckus coming from the male hot spring, you looked at Ana (who was the only one who left in the hot springs the others went to get tea).

"I can imagine their fight is a lot more violent" Ana said as you nodded in agreement listening to the various war cries and yells that came from behind the bamboo wall, you and Ana both jumped half a mile when a thud came from the wall, you looked at each other knowing full well that that wall wouldn't last another body being thrown against it.

 

"I'm so comfy" You complained as Ana let out a small laugh, "I think I'll be alright staying here, right?" You asked Ana who shrugged her shoulders, "Save me a cup of tea" You smiled as Ana left the water and you lay your head on the side resting on your arms. The cries from next door had not stopped as you listened in laughing occasionally. You heard someone enter the water behind you, "You get too cold Ana" You smirked turning around to see Hanzo stood in the water, you quickly threw your hands over your chest.

 

"I did not know you were in here!" He said turning around his back facing you, "I could not stand the noise much longer over there"

 

You hid behind a rock looking at Hanzos back seeing the marks, you took a deep breath in and carefully strode towards him, you placed your hand on his back as he flinched, "Promise not to look?"

 

"Of course" Hanzo answered seriously as you lead him over to the small ledge in the water where you and Ana were sat.

 

He sat down with his back facing you, you scooped up some water in your hands and ran it down his back as he sighed, you slowly began to rub his back as he let out low groans making you blush.

 

"Just like old times" Hanzo muttered as you hummed in agreement, "If you will allow, may I sooth your wounds?"

 

"Erm...sure" You muttered as you turned and waited a few moments before Hanzo turned, you jumped as you felt his hands on your back he quickly removed them, "I'm fine, just...surprised" you heard him chuckle quietly before he placed his hand back and began to massage your shoulder, you moaned before quickly covering your mouth, "S-sorry" You appologised as Hanzo didn't reply only kept rubbing your back, he stopped as his hand traced over the scars on your skin, "Don't" You said before he spoke out, "I gave you one so it's only fair I gave you gave me one"

 

You looked over you shoulder to Hanzo who was looking concerned, your eyes looked down to see the large scar down his chest, you froze eyes stuck staring at it you didn't even notice had stopped touching you and was simply just looking at you, admiring your features, watching the every emotion in your face.

 

"(f/n)" He spoke breaking you out of your trance as you looked him in the eyes, you noticed he was looking slightly above them so he would not see your now exposed chest, you quickly covered them as he looked down quickly to check you had covered them, "I-Thank you for the back rub" He bowed slightly as you smiled, "I shall leave now before anyone sees" He said as you looked at him, "Are you not going to turn away?" He asked with a cocky grin on his face making you laugh, "Well are you?"

 

"Are you going to stop staring at me?" You asked back noticing that he was now staring a bit lower and mostly where you hands were positioned, you moved one of the hands lower as you watched Hanzos face glow a deeper red, "Hanzo" You stared at him as he moved his hand on your cheek as you stared at him, "What are you..." You trailed off as he leaned closer, his lips hovering above yours, you shut your eyes.

 

"You are scared of me" He muttered as you opened your eyes confused, "Your body, it's trembling" You watched him take a step back, you looked down at the water around you, the ripples were coming from your body.

 

"Wait I-" You looked up to see Hanzo was gone, you watched as Ana stuck her head around the door.

 

"Who are you talking to?" She asked walking up to the edge of the spring a towel wrapped around her and one in her hand.

 

"I was erm-" You looked around the water for a bit before looking back to Ana who looked worried, "I think I fell and hit my head" You laughed as you walked out the water wrapping the towel Ana gave you around yourself.

 

"If you stayed any longer you could have blacked out" Ana sighed as you followed her back in, "Get changed we have to set back off to base soon"

 

You waited until Ana left to get changed, you stood topless in your trousers looking down at you arm which had scars running up and down it, you looked at you palm _You are scared of me_ Hanzos voice rang through your head you clenched your fist, "Scared..., I've beaten countless men why can't my body stop trembling in his presence!" You snapped slamming your fist into the wall as you heard Angela let out a yelp. You looked at her before quickly shoving your armour on.

 

"Why are you hurting yourself?" She questioned looking at your hand which slightly bruised and bleeding, you watched as a small yellow beam came out of a staff she was holding and began to heal your hand.

 

"I was just reminding myself of something" You muttered walking past Mercy and onto the jet, you sat in the corner messing with a pen knife you found in one of your pockets, you looked up seeing Hanzo taking occasional glances at you before he went back to talking to Jesse.   
  
To your surprise the two of them had actually hit it off well, ever since that mission they had been talking and they seemed to be best friend, it pissed you off for some reason Jesse was your friend how were you meant to rant about Hanzo, if Hanzo was always around, like why couldn't he be friends with Jack or Mercy they're more alike than him and Jesse. You must have been glaring at Jesse because he could soon feel your glare from across the room.

 

"Have I done something darl'in" Jesse called making you jump slightly, nearly dropping the knife you caught it once more swinging it around your fingers before folding it back up, "Sorry did you want to have a bath with me"  Jesse smirked as you walked over holding the metal bar above his head, "Is that what you wanted?" Jesse asked as you looked down to him, you placed your hand on his hat taking it and putting it on your head.

 

"You would have liked that wouldn't you" You smirked as Jesse raised an eyebrow, you yelped out as he pulled you onto his lap.

 

"Suppose I couldn't hold back what would y'all have done?" Jesse questioned leaning closer to your face, you could see from the corner of you eye Hanzo staring at you.

 

"I would have broken your neck" You laughed pecking his cheek as Jesse joined in laughing, you placed his hat back on his head and turned on his lap resting your back against the wall, you let your feet dangle over his knees lightly kicking his shins as he causally went back to talk to Hanzo. You pouted and began to fiddle with the ammunition of his belt carefully pulling one loose, you spun the bullet around your index finger using your thumb and middle finger. Eventually you spun it too fast and it flung off hitting Hanzo on the eye, you quickly whistled nonchalantly looking at the floor. You heard Jesse give out a small chuckle as Angela and Lena let out a small giggle, Hanzo on the other hand was glaring at you, his eye watering.

 

"Sorry" You said trying your best not to laugh as Hanzo kept glaring at you, you slid off Jesses lap as the jet began to land and everyone got off you stood in front of Hanzo as he got up.

 

"Was that for the hot spring, I didn't see" He said a slight blush on his face as you smiled

 

"I'm not scared of you" You glared as Hanzo raised an eyebrow, "I am not scared!" You snapped before storming out the jet, you could feel rage streaming through your body, you grabbed your weapon from your room and headed straight for the training grounds.

 

"Hey darl'in-" You cut Jesse off as you flung your weapon over his head cutting a robots head clean off, Jesse slowly stood back up and looked at you as you now stood next to him violently pulling back on the chain as the weapon flew to your hand, "Is it something I said?" Jesse raised his hands as you glared at him from the side of your eyes, "Alright, alright" He said slowly backing up, "I'll leave ya'll alone"

 

You waited till he was out of sight before you took a deep breath in holding each scythe and crossing your arms over your body.  "Skoll is the name of the wolf  
who follows the shining priest into the desolate forest, and the other is Hati, hróðvitnir’s son, who chases the bright bride of the sky, I call upon you in this time now, howl Skoll and Hati!" You shouted as the two weapons began glowing dramatically as two wolves streamed out of them. One black as the night sky who could only be seen by those you allow, the other a dazzling gold who blinds enemies who lust for a glimpse of her golden fur.

 

"Run wild" You muttered as robots began coming towards you, Skoll dashed forward other cutting through each robot it confronted the robots unable to sense the direction or speed of the wolf was as it was invisible. Bullets whistled towards you now, being the only optional target left, Hati's body shone brightly burning each bullet away before they even reached you. Hati turned and growled behind you.

 

"Sleep" You commanded as they wolves vanished and Jesse walked back in, he looked in complete shock at the mass of robots behind you before he walked toward you.

 

"You seemed mighty pissed" Jesse laughed as he collect one of his guns off the bench, "Forgot this, you're not gunna kill me darl'in are ya" He said as you smirked.

 

"I'm tempted, very tempted" You said as Jesse stood looking down at you, "Problem?"

 

"You shouldn't be using those inside," Jesse sighed as you turned away biting your lip, "They're more powerful than you remember" You glared back at Jesse as he spoke, "Sorry darl'in I forgot about that-"

 

"I was the one who wanted my memory wiped...I just wasn't aware that I would forget my history and my family..." You jumped as Jesse placed his hands on your shoulder as looked caringly in your eyes, "I'm you're family" He spoke softly

 

"You're the creepiest brother ever" You smirked as Jesse chuckled slightly letting go of you, "Thanks" You smiled hitting him on the arm, "I'll be more careful next time"

 

"I won't tell a soul what I saw" Jesse called as he walked out.

 

You sighed looking down at your weapons, you tilted them back slightly looking in the reflection, you saw Hanzo filling his quiver back up with arrows in the background. You swung your weapon by the side throwing it and hooking it over a beam as you climbed up the chain and jumped onto the ledge. You sat weapons sheathed on your back waiting for Hanzo to start his training, you didn't think he would mind someone watching in.  You watched as he began firing off at the robots landing headshots every time, you fixated on the movement of his arms, how they moved with such grace but also with a force which could destroy men with a touch, your eyes wandered upwards watching how his eyes followed the arrow and lined up every shot with such precision and ease, "Perfect" You whispered before covering your mouth as Hanzo looked up at you, he seemed shocked before standing below the ledge and looking up to you.

 

"What are you doing?" Hanzo questioned as you pretended not to notice him, you flinched as an arrow landed next to your head, "So predictable" He sighed. You watched as Hanzo ran up the wall and crouched next to you as he blew the piece of hair out of his face, "I'll ask again, what are you doing?" Hanzo said placing his finger under your chin, "Answer me"

 

"I-I" You could feel your heart beating faster and faster the more Hanzo stared into your eyes, "I was watching you train" You answered, this clearly wasn't a good enough explanation as Hanzo gave a small smirk, "I-I really wanted to watch you train your so elegant but strong an-" You whole body froze as Hanzo pressed his finger over your lips. You looked at him puzzled as he turned his head as you saw Jesse walk into the training ground.

 

"See she ain't here" Jesse said, "(f/n), Darl'in!" Jesse called, you went to reply but Hanzo glared at you so you stayed quite, "Jheez alright kid, if ya'll can hear me you got a letter" Jesse sighed before quickly shooting a robot which was rebuilding its self, "Stay down" He ordered as he walked out.

 

"You were right" Hanzo said as your attention turned back to him as he removed his finger, "You are not scared, you do not tremble any more" You looked down at your hand which was still. You suddenly became more aware of the situation you were in and began blushing as Hanzo laughed slightly, "Still nervous".

 

You pouted and leant forward kissing him on the forehead quickly before leaping off the ledge rolling on impact with the floor and scrambling to your feet, "I told you!" You lashed out at Hanzo who remained crouched on the ledge smiling, "Wahoo" You cheered to yourself as you walked out Hanzo laughing in the background.

 

 

You headed down the corridor to see Jesse spread out on the sofa with a letter in his hand. "Jesse" You whispered and got not response, you carefully pried the letter out of his hands, thinking you were clear when you felt cold metal against your neck, "It's me (f/n)!" You said quickly as he removed the cool metal, "I heard you had a letter for me so...is this it?" You asked standing up looking at the envelope, he nodded as you smiled opening it.

 

You could feel the smile on your face slowly drop as you read over the words once more, "(f/n), I am aware you know that I am alive, I am glad to hear you are doing well. I wish to meet you tonight at the temple where you captured my brother, -Genji"

You peered over the paper to see Jesse giving you a confusing look, you gave him a reassuring smile, "Someone from my past that's all, just an old job" You scrunched the paper up and stuffed it into your pocket, before running off to find Winston.

 

"Winston!" You yelled bursting into his office make him jump, "I need the jet, now" You showed him the letter, "You wanted him recruited as well right?, well I need to get there", Winston sighed taking the letter and reading it having no idea who you were on about, you watched the shock on his face as he read the words and looked back up to you.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes."

 

With that you were in the jet, waiting feet shaking as Winston called for you to get out. You shook your body as you stood up and walked out the yet, you decided to take the main path, from what you remembered Genji owned this place. Eventually you made it to the main area where a guard pointed you to the back room, you followed his instructions and raised an eyebrow as you heard waltzing music playing.

 

"You do remember how to dance?" Genji said as he rested against the wall making you jumped back in shock, "It's just me, Genji" He said you could hear a smile in his voice, you looked at Genji looking at the new robot form he had taken on noticing the vibrant green glowing out the slots. "It has been a long time old friend" He said walking past and taking a seat at the table, you followed suit and watched him pour a cup of herbal tea for you.

 

"I'm so glad you're alive" You said you're voice cracking slightly, "I was so worried and-" At this point you just broke down crying but laughing slightly as you looked at the frantic Genji who got on edge when people started crying, "I'm so happy you're alive", you watched as Genji got up and sat next to you wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you into his chest, "You're really cold Genji" You laughed drying your eyes as Genji sighed, "Why did you want to meet up with me again?, I know it's not just for tea" You sniffed as you noticed Genji fiddling with a yen coin between his fingers, "It's about Hanzo isn't it"

 

"Yes" Genji answered standing up, "I need to know why you captured him" Genji said looking down at you offering you a hand up which you took, "As you see I need to-"

 

"Oh god, do you want to kill him, please Genji-"

 

"I have forgiven him" Genji answered as you looked at him shocked "He needs to choose a path, I wish to guide him"

 

"He's joined overwatch with me" You answered, "He has chosen the right path, with...a little bit of persuasion" You smirked as Genji laughed a little, "You...should join us"

 

"I don't think Hanzo would be comfortable with that-"

 

"Fuck Hanzo, he's going to have to live with it, I love having you around Genji, I have missed you, I missed dancing with you, laughing, smiling, training by your side" You explained as Genji looked at you, "Please, please join!" You begged as Genji let out a sigh.

 

"Alright, but if Hanzo rebels I shall leave" Genji said as your face lit up.

 

"Yay!" You yelped jumping forwards and hugging Genji who held his hands up in the air as you hugged him, he laughed slightly before hugging you, "You coming back with me?" You smiled up to him as he shook his head and you pouted.

 

"I will return soon, I promise" He said as you let go and stuck you hand out as he shook it, "I shall see you later (f/n)"

 

"I'll tell Hanzo you're coming!" You called as you walked out.

 

"Wait no-!"

 

You didn't hear what Genji had to say after that as you ran towards the jet knowing you had to be back soon or people would become suspicious, you sat on the jet tapping your feet happily humming to yourself, Winston looking over giving you a smile. The jet landed as you practically skipped off seeing Hanzo stood glaring at you, you slowed down until you stood in front of him.

 

"Where did you go" He said looking at you as you looked back at him, "You smell...of something" Hanzo said leaning in closer to your neck making your tense up. You could feel him breathing on your check his lips mer centimetres off your skin, "Genji...?" He muttered before pulling away quickly and staring at you, "You met with him didn't you" He looked at you eyes filled with rage, "Answer me" He growled.

 

"I met with him, there does that make you happy" You glared back as he stood looking at you, snarling almost, "He says he's forgiven what you have done, he also wants to join overwatch"

 

"I will not work with a traitor-"

 

You slapped Hanzo across the face the noise echoing around the hanger, "He is not a traitor" You said as Hanzo turned looking at you with shock still written all over his face, "You shouldn't think of him that way he's your brother"

 

"I can not forgive him "

 

"Hanzo!" You snapped as he looked at you, "It's not him you need to forgive, it's yourself, you keep the pain of what you did so close to your heart you can never let it go," As you spoke you saw a change in Hanzos facial expressions, "Hanzo" You said softly placing a hand on his cheek as he looked at you, you gave a small smile, "Although perhaps I am a fool for thinking there is still hope for you, but I do"

 

"Genji did he-" Hanzo said as you let go of his face and started to stroll away, "(f/n), did he tell you to say that!"

 

You remained silent as you headed back to your room smiling to yourself, _I remember what he said to you on the rooftop and I believe the same thing, I hope for your sake Hanzo, you do forgive yourself_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave the reader the wolf thing like an Alt type move, I dunno if you want more of the readers background or not to explain where her powers come from and her history/family. Let me know down in the comments it will be a great help thanks :))


	4. A second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year guys, sorry for the wait but I hope you like it, it's a long chapter this time :)

 

"What time is it?" You yawned answering your own question as you looked at the clock, "6am...what is wrong with me" You groaned shoving your pillow back over your face, "It's too early, stupid brain sleep longer" You muttered into the pillow before throwing it off your face and huffing trying to get comfy again. You sat looking at the blank ceiling for what felt like forever. Begrudgingly you got out of bed sliding into some sporty leggings and just a sports bra before shoving a jacket on zipping it up to hide the scars. You made your way down to the kitchen grabbing a glass of water and downing it, "Nice" You smirked tossing an apple in the air and catching it taking a bite, you munched on your apple on the way to the gym, you slowed down sticking your head through an open door which had the light on. A groaning came from inside the room you quickly headed the other way chewing on your apple, wishing that you had stopped to inspect who was in the room and what the hell they were doing but it was probably best you didn't. You shrugged it off and threw the apple in a bin cheering as it went in first try, you began stretching as you entered the gym.

 

Checking no one was around you took off your jacket and turned to face the punching bag, kicking at it violently along with punches so strong it nearly unhooked the bag. "Such a violent kid" Someone sighed as you hid behind the punch bag hiding your body, "I've seen plenty worse solider" Jack sighed dumping his kit down on the side, as you edged your way away from the punching bag as Jack walked towards you. "A punch bag ain't going to teach you shit" Jack said as you looked at him as he took a fighting stance, "Give me the best you've got kiddo".

 

"Alright" You smiled sliding one foot back and placing forming two fists, "Keep up old man" You pushed off your back foot punching at Jack who seemed to see it coming a mile away and was now somehow behind you. You ducked down putting all your pressure on one foot as you turning swinging your free leg into his side as he skidded back slightly, "Woah hey" You hopped standing on one leg as he held your ankle.

 

Without warning his hand pushed the inside of your knee causing your leg to fold as he pushed forward quickly pinning you to the mat, you looked up his eyes so focused on your every movement, you formed a fist but bent one finger above the rest to form a spike as you slammed it into his gut as he hissed slightly. His hands now moved to pin your arms above your head, his knee pressed against your stomach as he crouched on his other leg.

 

"Can't even keep up with an old man" He muttered as you let out a laugh.

 

"I just didn't want to hurt your frail old body" You smirked as he shook his head freeing you off his grip and giving you a hand up, "Mind if we go a few more rounds, that is, if you've got it in you" You mocked as Jack glared at you rolling his shoulders and shaking his arms.

 

"You're on kiddo"

 

 

 

You lay on the gym floor covering in a thin layer of sweat panting for air as Jack sat on the bench doing the same thing, "Truce?" You said trying to steady your breathing as Jack nodded, "Thanks" You muttered still laying on the floor, you raised an eyebrow as Jack walked over with your jacket "No, please I'm too hot" You moaned as he lay the jacket over you.

 

"What you doing in there with my darl'in, Jack!" Jesse called as he walked in, you looked up to Jack mouthing a thank you as he nodded, "You better not be messing with Hanzos gal"

 

"Hanzo?" Jack said looking at Jesse then to you, "Really"

 

"What's that suppose to me" You glared still trying to get your heart rate back to normal although Jesses comment didn't help, "Ah, Jesse can you get my water" You asked as Jesse was stood next to it.

 

"What this?" He smirked as he held it up, you nodded before your face slowly contorted as his drank the whole bottle in one go, "Thanks darl'in I was thirsty"

 

"Jesse you're horrible" You muttered pouting as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "I'm so thirsty"

 

"I think Hanzo could-" You hurled a near by light weight at him as he ducked, "Alright, I need my head darl'in", you glared at him as you shuffled into your jacket.

 

He walked over giving you a hand up which you accepted, "Woah" You yelped your legs like jelly as Jesse laughed scooping you up in his arms, "Jack you shouldn't have pushed her so hard"

 

"She enjoyed it, beside she's good" Jack said picking up his gun and moving to the shooting range.

 

"I can walk Jesse" You said but he ignored you and walked back towards your room. You knew it was pointless to try and convince him other wise so you shut up and leant against his chest, you walked past the same room again the light was still on but the noise had stopped. "Any idea who was in there?" You asked Jesse who looked in the room.

 

"Ain't that Hanzo's room?" He said as he stopped, you took his moment to jump free from his arms landing on the floor, "You should know-" You elbowed him in the gut as he chuckled.

 

You looked at Jesse who looked back at you, "Hanzo?" You knocked gently but got no reply.

 

"He's being rude not answering to you" Jesse said loudly so Hanzo would hear, "I'll have to make sure she gets back to her room, of course making sure my darl'in don't collapse in the shower" You shut Jesse up with a glare as he just stood smirking at you.

 

"Sorry to disturb!" You shouted as you headed off down the corridor Jesse walking next to you, "He was probably meditating, god we're massive jerks"

 

"You're the one who knocked" Jesse said shifting the blame onto you as you opened your door rolling your eyes, "See you later" You sighed smiling as Jesse carried on giving you a small wave.

 

You threw you're sports gear off and jumped in the shower, letting the water run down your body, lightly tracing your fingers over the scars on your body humming to yourself as you began doodling on your skin connecting the scars. "Ah" You hissed as you touched one of the scars, you looked down to it seeing if it had some how opened during the fight, you're eyes widened noticing the scar glowing gold, you scrunched  your eyes shut before opening them seeing the small scar had vanished, "What...?" You quickly turned the shower off and jumped out looking in the mirror, you looked at the scars down your rib cage seeing a few of them in random spots had vanished, you touched the skin in it's place, it was soft, like new flesh. You threw a towel around yourself not caring about the state of your hair, you ran out the bathroom grabbing your phone hands shaking as you called Angela.

 

"I-I know you're on a mission but please I'm scared-"

 

"What is wrong (f/n), please calm down" Angela spoke softly as you took a deep breath.

 

"I- I was having a shower and my skin started to glow gold and and and then my scar vanished, what's happening to me!" You cried down the phone as Angela hushed you gently.

 

"It's ok, it's most likely your genetics, you see your parents were...may I continue?, or do you not wish to know?"

 

"You know who my parents are..." You muttered you could feel yourself tearing up and Angela confirmed with a small hum, "Please tell me"

 

"You're father was Fenrir, he wasn't human more of a myth a norse myth. He was a wolf who ruled the sun and moon"

 

"A wolf?"

 

"Not a physical wolf but he had the sprit of a wolf, I do not know your mothers name but they had a child...that is you, I...you're birth it killed your mother and you're father was killed protecting her"

 

"Why did she need protecting?" You asked confused and in tears but trying your best not to let Angela hear your pain.

 

"Fenrir was banded from mating by the Chosacabi clan in fear that the wolf child would attack and ravage their people and villages, once they found out your mother was with child your father fought endlessly to protect you, but on the final day he died along side your mother"

 

"Why didn't the Chosacbi clan kill me?, I was a baby it would have been an easy task"

 

"They tired...but two wolves stood by you, one black and one gold. Fenrirs children, the moon and sun. They took you and kept you safe for as long as their forms could hold"

 

"Do you know anything else?" You asked as Angela let out a shaky sigh, "What is it?"

 

"All I know is that the Shimada clan heard of your spirit, they wanted to care for you, so they sent out search teams until finally they found you...an elder in the village said he would take care of you until you were old enough to live on your own and train with the Shimada brothers...That is all I know"

 

"Angela...how do you know this and why didn't you tell me sooner!" You lashed out before apologising.

 

"I knew because I helped your mother give birth, I tired to save her you must understand but you're father told me to flee and-"

 

"Thank you" You smiled over the phone, "Thank you Angela"

 

"I wish I could tell you more (f/n) but-"

 

"You've said more than enough, thank you" You muttered, "Have a good mission" You hung up the phone and fell back onto your bed looking at the ceiling, a knock came at your door, wiping your eyes you called for them to come in, peering over your chest you could see Hanzo stood there a blush across his face.

 

"Do-do you not think you need more clothes" Hanzo said flustered as he looked at the floor, you remembered you were in a towel and dashed into the bathroom shutting the door and sliding down against it.

 

"Sorry" You laughed as Hanzo made a noise, "Fuck..." You muttered under your breath noticing you had no clothes in the bathroom apart from your sweaty gym clothes and there was no way in hell you were putting them back on. "Hanzo, can you...erm just come back in about five minutes?"

 

"But I need to talk to you" Hanzo said as you sighed getting up with the towel securely tucked around you before you opened the door and walked out.

 

You stepped out as Hanzo looked you up and down, you scolded him with a glare as he smirked "What do you need to tell me?" You questioned as he stood up and walked towards you.

 

"I'm leaving on a mission and I will not be back for a few days, but I want you to inform me when Genji arrives" Hanzo asked as you rolled your eyes, "(f/n), please I want to know when he gets here"

 

"Alright, I'll inform you when he gets here" You sighed looking at him as he looked at you.

 

"I will miss you" He muttered as you looked at him shocked slightly.

 

"You'll miss me?"

 

"As annoying as you are yes, I enjoy your company" Hanzo smirked as you let out a small laugh, as he started to walked away.

 

Once he left your threw some clothes on and ran down the hanger where Jack, Winston, Ana and Hanzo were boarding a jet, "Hanzo!" You cried running towards him as he stood still you slowed down to a jog panting slightly in front of him, he was looking at your curiously, "Stay safe" You smiled peck him on the cheek.

 

"I'll be gone for multiple days I need more than that to sustain me" Hanzo spoke as you tried to understand what he said before you felt his lips against yours, his hand moved to the back of your head pulling you closer, you opened your mouth as his tongue slid in, you tired your best to hold in a moan he bit your lip as he pulled away. "That should satisfy me and my dragons, along with the image of you in a towel" He smirked as he turned and board the ship as you stood there in complete shock with a bright red face along with the other members of overwatch.

 

You squinted slightly seeing a silver chain hanging off his quiver, a smirk grew across your face once you realised it was your locket you had thrown out the window, "Where did you get that!?" You shouted as Hanzo turned to you.

 

"I found it after some idiot threw it out the window" He said as the plane door shut, you laughed taking a few steps back shielding your face as it took off.

 

You let out a sigh and rubbed the side of your arm, "What's wrong darl'in, Hanzo just kissed ya'll and you looked depressed as hell"  Jesse said jumping off an ammunition crate striding towards you, "What's troubling ya'll"

 

"I-I found out about my parents and I didn't even have time to explain to Hanzo and-" You stopped mid sentence as you felt a tear roll down your cheek, "I was the reason my mum and dad died"

 

"I bet you's wasn't darl'in" Jesse mumbled as you hugged him, he stroked his hand through your hair, "If you think that way, then ya'll gotta show them they're death wasn't in vain", you sniffed looking up to Jesse giving a small smile, "I've got a mission to attend to wanna join me?"

 

"I've got to look out for Genji" You pouted pulling away as Jesse sighed, "I miss our adventures" You smiled as Jesse nodded spinning motorbike keys around his finger.

 

"Kiss for good luck" He winked as you took a step forward kissing him on the cheek, "That'a girl" He ruffled your hair before he walked off out the hanger giving you a small wave over your shoulder.

 

 

It was just you alone at the base, Hana was out at some meka contest so you didn't even have her to talk to. You sat on the sofa mindlessly watching some trash T.V when the alarm began pounding, your heart skipped a beat as you jumped to your feet grabbing your weapons from the side not having time to change into your armour, you ran straight to Winston office typing in a code and looking at the camera footage, you couldn't see anything so this put you on edge. You headed out the office making sure it was locked before you headed for the gate, you froze in your place as you saw a figure at the end of the corridor.

 

"Genji?" You asked hoping to god he would reply, the figure quickly came towards you, you drew your weapons throwing it at the target you heard it wrap around something you pulled back violent letting out a yelp as a sword flew towards you.

 

"(f/n) is that you?" A voice called as you looked at the green sword on the floor.

 

"Genji you ass why didn't you reply!" You yelled the alarm still pounding, "Hey voice person, electronic AI turn off the fucking alarm!" You shouted at the ceiling as the alarm turned off and you put your weapon away, picking up Genji's sword as he now stood in front of you.

 

"I did not know it was you, I am sorry" Genji bowed as you sighed handing him his sword, he quickly sheathed it as you followed he followed you back to the sofa.

 

"This isn't what I would call a few days" You glared at him as he chuckled.

 

"I took care of business quite quickly"

 

" _Quite?,_ It's been a day!" You snapped as Genji leaned against a wall, "Genji...can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Genji asked noticing the change in your voice, "Is everything alright?"

  
"Do you...know who I am?"

 

"I do not know what you're referring too but I know just as much as Hanzo, maybe less"

 

"You most likely know more than him, he never spent time with me back then" You sighed, "Forget I asked" You waved your hands as Genji walked towards you pressing you against a wall, "Genji...?"

 

You watched as his hand moved up and removed his visor, you looked into his eyes scars across them, "What-What are you doing?" You asked shaking as Genji was glaring into your eyes.

 

"I see" He said stepping back as you let out a sigh, "You have two sprits in you, I could sense they have been awakened" You stood in awe looking at Genji who clipped his visor back on and looked at you.

 

"How could you-"

 

"My dragon can sense other sprits along with Hanzos, but I did not think you would have one. Maybe that's why Hanzo hasn't looked for himself" Genji said folding his arms as you stood still in shock, "Now I understand why father trained us together, I have no record of that elder having a sprit-"

 

"He wasn't my father" You bit your lip, " Fenrir was my father...him and my mother died when I was born, he took me into his care"

 

"Shall we stop talking about this?" Genji said as you looked at him as he moved one arm forward wiping your face free of a tear, "You always used to cry, it doesn't suit you" He said a smile in his voice as you laughed.

 

"Yeah, you're right" You smiled rubbing your eyes looking at Genji and smiling, "Oh, actually can I ask you one more thing?"

 

"What is troubling you?"

 

"Hanzo...he was let's say very direct and kissed me before and said something about his dragon sprit" You muttered looking down at your feet, "So I was wondering if-erm- ahem, the dragons have erm-"

 

"They're an animal, although they are sprits they are part of our souls, their emotions effect ours, although dragons are more primal beasts meaning they have only few instincts. Attack, defend, reproduce and feed" Genji said as you could feel yourself blush, "As strange as it sounds it seems the dragons have remembered you, along with their desire to mate-"

 

You punched Genji in the chest as he let out a laugh, "Shut up" You blushed as you could tell Genji had a big smirk across his face, "But thanks" You muttered as you walked down the corridor signalling him to follow, you made it down to the gym as he looked at the robots which went past his hand constantly resting on his sword.

 

"Wait here" You said as he nodded, you ran off into a changing room and threw on your armour before bursting out as Genji stood in the middle of the arena, "Let's see what you've got" You smiled jumping back and drawing your weapon as Genji looked at you, "Don't hold back!" You threw your weapons at him, he blocked it with his blade the chain wrapping around his sword as you pulled back on it violently.

 

Genji determined not to let go stumbled forwards slightly, you took this moment to start running up to him with your scythe in your hand, you skidded under his legs. As you were about to jump on his back his blade clipped the inside of your scythe, locking in it place, as he used all his force to throw you across the room, you flew back fingers scratching against the floor to stop yourself sliding back any further. You tugged your chain back as you held it in your hand, you stood glaring at Genji who had sheathed his sword once more. You put your weapons away as Genji seemed to take a different stance, you rested your hand on a knife which lay across your back which Angela had put there after telling you off for not being fully equipped. You waited for Genji who was now running towards you, he threw his fist at you as you ducked under it drawing the knife and cutting it up his front as he grabbed your shirt with his free hand lifting you in the air.  You struggled violently as Genji took the knife from your hand and pressed it against your neck, you grunted as you lifted your body slamming your feet into Genji's hips causing to release you as you fell on the floor with a thud.

 

Before you even had chance Genji was pointing his blade at your neck as you smirked up to him, "What-" you quickly slammed your leg sideways, causing the spike on your knee to scrape his leg slightly as he jumped back. You stood to your feet holding your weapons panting as Genji showed no sign of exhaustion. "Tired?" Genji mocked noticing your state as you stuck a middle finger up at him earning you a small laugh. You reached into your pocket pulling out a flash bomb you stole from Jesse, gripping it in your hand. You quickly dashed off in an opposite directions towards a robot jumping on it's back, your arms latched onto it's as you took control of the robot firing shots at Genji as he began blocking with his blade. You threw the flash bomb turning away as the robot hit it with a bullet, you heard Genji groan in pain.

 

You leaped off the robot grapping Genji around the stomach slamming him on the floor, you quickly clambered on top his stomach holding a scythe to his neck while the other rested on his wrist containing the sword. You knee spikes resting against his sides so he couldn't move. "Surrender?" you panted as Genji sighed, he moved his free hand to remove his full mask a smile across his face.

 

"I let you win" He smirked as you let out a sigh looking down at him removing the scythe from his neck and wrist and tossing them to the side. "I don't understand how you moved so quickly after that flash"

 

"I-erm that's how fast I normally move isn't it?" You questioned as Genji shook his head.

 

"You seemed to have a black aura coming off the back on your heel" Genji spoke as you turned looking at the black smoke coming off your shoes, "Is that your sprit?"

"One of them" You sighed rolling to the side of Genji and laying next to him, "I have two, both wolves"

 

"Hati and Skoll, am I correct?"

 

"Yeah...how did you know?"

 

"I've heard the legend of Fenrir, Angela told me long ago" Genji sighed as you looked at him, "May I see them?" Genji questioned as he turned to face you.

 

"I-erm, they might hurt you"

 

"Can you not control them?" Genji sat up as you followed suit, he faced you with crossed legs, "(f/n), can you control them?"

 

"Sometimes, but then sometimes I can't, like then for example I didn't even know they were helping me, I could have hurt you" You muttered as Genji gestured for you to take the same pose.

 

"Meditate" He spoke calmly as he placed his two hands on the top of his knees, you did the same taking a deep breath, "Find your sprits, talk to them, control them"

 

"Talk to them?" You smirked slightly, "That's not possible"

 

"I have spoken to mine many times, just as Hanzo will" Genji scolded you as you pouted at him, "Breath, relax your body"

 

You sighed taking a deep breath in before regulating your breathing, listening to the movement of the world around you before you heard a small voice in your head, you scrunched your face trying to listen to the voice, "You must relax, you'll agitate the sprits" You heard Genji muttered as you relaxed your body once more.

 

"Breath" You muttered to yourself.

 

 

 

 

"(f/n)" You heard a voice speak out as you opened your eyes as you stood in a white room, two wolves stood before you.

 

"Finally we meet" Hati spoke out as you looked towards the golden wolf, who was bowing slightly, you looked to the black one who stood on four paws proudly.

 

"(f/n), so you're the cause of our fathers death" Skoll growled as you looked at him, "You have some nerve coming to find us, trying to be friendly"

 

"You're the one who helped me back then" You glared at the wolf who snarled, "I was not the cause of Fenrirs death, he died of his own choice protecting me, and then you protected me"

 

"You forgot about us" Skoll growled, "After we cared for you, the only reason you could remember us is because our rage consumed you!, and then after that all you did was think of us as sprits"

 

"You are-"

 

"We are you brethren " Hati spoke softly walking towards you, "Excuse Skoll he is aggressive"

 

"No he's right" You answered back as you noticed Skoll was looking at you now, "It was wrong of me to forget you, and then think of you of sprits. You are part of me just as much as I am a part of you and we are a part of Fenrir"  You explained noticing Skoll was now closer to you, "You have right to be angry at me, but I ask for your forgiveness" You got on your knees, so you were at their height, "We are equal"

 

"Not bad kid" Skoll said, "I suppose I can lend you a hand, (f/n), weird name for a wolf"

 

You laughed as Skoll now sat by your side as you looked at Hati, "Thank you" You smiled to her, "For healing my scars, the moment I remembered you. You started to heal me, even when I was struck down by Hanzo you kept me alive. That is a debt I will never repay"

 

"It is perfectly fine, your thanks are enough" Hati mumbled as she sat by your side, you watched as one hand turned gold and the other turned back.

 

You hissed slightly as two marks began burning into your wrists, you looked to your right wrist seeing a black moon then you left seeing a golden sun. "Thank you" You muttered.

 

 

 

"(f/n)!" Genji yelled snapping you awake as you noticed he was shaking your body, he let out a large sigh he saw your eyes were open.

 

"What's wrong, did something happen!"

 

"You stopped breathing" Genji sighed, "I thought you had died"

 

"I won't die that easily" You smiled to Genji who removed his hands off you "Anyways" You said raising your wrists as Genji looked at the new marks, "I think I did well"

 

"I am glad to hear" He said standing up clipping his mask back on, he gave you a hand up, "Summon them, call their names, as I will call mine"

 

"Hati, Skoll, fight by my side!" You shouted the two sprits began to poor out your wrists until two wolves stood by your side, Hati glowing less brightly so Genji wouldn't be blinded.

 

"Noodles!" Genji yelled as you started laughing, "I named him when I was young" Genji glared at you as a small dragon sat on his shoulder, "As you can see he is quite small, my dragon becomes stronger the more enemies I strike down, he works with me trailing around my blade as I attack, killing enemies with a single strike"

 

"Hati shines brighter than the sun to blind the enemies or heal any wound, where as Skoll moves in the shadows to strike down our enemies" You said proudly as the wolves sniffed Genji just as Genjis dragon sniffed the air.

 

Both sprits vanished as Hana ran into the room, pointing her gun at Genji, "He's a friend!" You shouted before she fired and/or Genji attacked, "What are you doing back here?"

 

"Did Winston not tell you?" Hana asked glaring at Genji, "They need us, the Talon have shown up on their mission, along with Reaper and Windowmaker"

 

"Guess you're going to see Hanzo early" You smiled to Genji who's body seemed to tense  "You'll be fine, I was meant to tell you when you got here anyways" You said walking over to the hanger were Hana was loading her meka into a ship, you and Genji walked on taking a seat as Hana skipped forward to the driving seat.

 

"Can...she drive?" Genji asked nervously as you laughed.

 

"Better than me and you" You smiled.

 

"Let do this!" Hana yelled bringing the jet to life as it took off.

 

 

 

You landed outside Volskaya Industries, Hana flew out of the jet in her meka, as you and Genji followed suit, hands resting on the hilts of the weapons, you grew closer as you saw Lena, Jack and Ana being attacked, "Hana!" You shouted.

 

"On it!" Her voice called as she turned off, you and Genji carried on diving inside a building to avoid and attack, you turned seeing a very beat up Winston.

 

"Winston, oh god, where's Angela?" You asked Winston who lay against a wall.

 

"She's inside hiding, I don't know where"

 

"Genji" You called as he stood by the door, "Find Angela and bring her back here" You ordered as he nodded and ran off, "Winston, where is Hanzo?" You asked as his face scrunched slightly, "Winston...?"

 

"He...He's hurt, he's on a high ledge he was shot by Windowmaker" He spoke as you felt your heart sink into your stomach, "(f/n), I can fight people off until Angela get's back, find him"

 

"Winston, I can't leave-"

 

"Go!" He ordered as you kissed his forehead, "I will be fine"

 

"Thank you" You smiled climbing out the window, you found some stairs and headed straight down a corridor running past a room before skidding back, you froze as you saw Hanzo curled up in the corner. You broke out into a dead sprint running to the corner as Hanzo looked up at you.

 

"(f/n)?" His voice was weak as you noticed the wound shot in the side of his ribs, "I-"

 

"Shut it" You ordered sitting down next to him, "Take this off"

 

"(f/n), please leave, you'll get-" 

 

"No" You glared grabbing the edge of his robe and pulling it down carefully until his chest was exposed, you saw the bullet wound he winced slightly as you touched the area around it. You both turned quickly to the door hearing the sound of footsteps.

 

"(f/n), go please protect yourself" He begged as you looked back at him.

 

"No I refuse" You ordered standing and holding your weapon, "I will protect you"

 

"I hurt you once before I will not let-"

 

"Hanzo, shut up and concentrate on breathing" You scolded as you ran out the room, you threw the chain as it slammed into the back of a talon soldiers head, the other turned as you tugged it to the side slamming into the others head. You ducked under gun fire as you pulled the blade back, you grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it at the men as they began coughing. You heard louder gun shots coming closer and closer to you, "Die, die, die" You heard a voice muttered which sent shivers down your spine. You ran into the smoke cutting the soldiers necks as they fell to the floor, you stood panting as the footsteps of someone grew closer and closer. You quickly back traced back to the room. Hanzo stood bow and arrow draw, he lowered his weapon as you came back in, "What are you doing?" You asked as he fell down to one knee, you spun around seeing a masked figure stood next to you, "Fuck!" You yelled as he slammed you against a wall a bullet ripping through your stomach, "Skoll" You muttered scrunching up your face as the masked figure was flung across the room, "Rip him to shreds!" You shouted as the masked figured began shooting at the figure, you dived in front of Hanzo blocking any stray shots with your weapons, "Get him out of here!" You shouted.

 

"He won't return" Skoll growled as he slammed Reaper out the room, you turned to face Hanzo as you noticed other multiple wounds down his legs, you skidded to the floor as he collapsed, you rested his head on your lap as he whined out in pain. You ripped your mask off so you could breath better the pain in your stomach nearly unbearable.

 

"(f/n), you're hurt just leave"

 

"I won't!" You said tears running down your cheek, "I refuse, Hati I call upon you" a small golden light streamed out your wrist as it headed towards your wound, "His" You muttered as it light trailed over to Hanzo as he looked up at you, your face scrunching in pain as Hanzos wounds slowly began to heal.

"What...is this?"

 

"I have sprits too" You wheezed our grabbing your stomach as Hanzo tired to sit up but you held his shoulders down, "I'm healing you and you can't stop me" You muttered as you felt the black trace back into your wrist, the room began to spin.

 

"(f/n), any more and you will pass out, let me heal your wounds" Hati spoke softly as you shook your head, "As you wish"

 

You watched as the wound sealed on Hanzos leg along with the one of his chest before your body went limp, you grabbed your head the golden light vanishing. "(f/n)" Hanzo muttered as he sat on his knees looking at you, "(f/n)?" He questioned as you felt the room spinning, you fell forward as he caught you, "(f/n)!" He snapped as he lay you down on the floor. "You...I told you-"

 

"I don't ever listen to you" You smiled weakly to Hanzo who looked at you his body shaking, "You're not scared of me are you?" You questioned as you lifted your hand placing it on his face as he shook his head, "Then stop trembling, you are strong, I believe in you"

 

You looked Hanzo in the eyes as he a tear fell from them, "I won't leave you to die again, I refuse" He said as your arm fell to the floor by it's self, you looked upwards as you heard footsteps coming.

 

"Run, please" You begged Hanzo who stood to his feet his bow loaded, "I promise we will both leave together"

 

"The outcome was never in doubt" He muttered pulling back the string on his bow, "Do not be afraid" You watched as his tattoo started to glow brightly, "I will return" He spoke as he ran out the corridor, "Ryuu-ga, Wa-ga-te-ki-wo, Ku-ra-u!" You heard him yell as you froze, two blue dragons passed over you, they flowed through your body calming your heart beat as you heard men yelling.

 

"Shit" You muttered as the room began to fall into darkness, "Hati?"

 

"If I re-appear you might die I can not heal your wound" Hati spoke as you closed your eyes calling her once more, "What do you want done?"

 

"Can you sense Hanzo's sprit?" You asked

 

"Yes, he is well and alive" Hati spoke as you felt a smile grow across your face, "Is that all?"

 

"Yes, thank you"

 

You lay on the floor your eyes closed as you felt footsteps coming towards you, you could have sworn you heard Angela calling your name but you couldn't tell. You lay seeing only white all alone in what seemed like a void. A golden light began to shine at the far end, you stood up as a wolf stood by your side. It wasn't black nor was it golden it was a brown wolf with red eyes. "I promised your mother you would live" it spoke as you looked down to it, "The last ounce of my sprit which resides in you shall be used, Hati and Skoll will care for you now"

 

"Father...?" You questioned as a man dressed in a long leather coat and trousers stood in front of you, his eyes shone red like the wolves as he had rough facial hair, "Dad?" You muttered hugging him as he chuckled softly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I killed mum and-"

 

"You've grown into a beautiful girl" He smiled resting his hand on your check as you cried uncontrollably, "You look just like your mother, she loves you so much, I want you to know I do not blame you for my death neither does your mother"

 

"I-Dad what do I do now?, I'm scared"

 

"Wolves do not feel fear, you are braver than you think"

 

You watched as his body slowly began to vanish, "Dad?" You said shaking as he smiled, "Don't- Don't leave me!"

 

"We will meet again, stay strong for me and your mother, we love you"

 

"I love you, thank you!" You screamed as chunks of his body broke in two, "Thank you!"

 

"Show them what you can do, and treat that Shimada boy nicely, he cares for you deeply" He smiled, "Goodbye (f/n)"

 

You stood before falling to your knees as your fathers ashes lay before you, you let out a painful scream at the white void, the golden light began to glow brighter as you tired to shield your eyes, "You're time is not up (f/n), go forth and live" You father spoke.

 

 

 

"(f/n)?" You heard Angela speak as your eyes opened slowly, "(f/n)!" She cried as you heard footsteps run into the room and over to you, you couldn't make out all the different figures which stood above you.

 

"Ya'll gave us a fright darl'in" Jesse smirked, "They had to even call me in to get this team back on track"

 

You smiled slightly as you saw Genji sat next to Hanzo, you looked at Hanzo who was clutching your hand, "You're an idiot" You muttered as Hanzo looked at you smiling slightly, "Genji's here by the way" You sighed looking up at the ceiling as Angela kept healing you, "There I told you", you heard both Hanzo and Genji laugh.

 

"We need to move more troops are on their way!" Hana called from the hallway, you felt someone pick you up as Angelas healing beam never left your body.

 

"Hanzo?" You asked looking at the figure which was carrying you.

 

"Rest, you need to heal" He said as he followed Hana and Jesse down the corridor, Genji and Winston guarding the back, "You should have healed yourself first"

 

"Not an option" You smiled resting your head against his chest listening to his heart beat, "Hanzo...I love you-" You whispered as you shut your eyes.

 

"I-I feel the same" Hanzo muttered back.


	5. Spirits at rest

You awoke in the medical bay, you looked to your right seeing Angela stood smiling at you, "Did you have a nice rest"

 

"Yeah..." You muttered sitting up slowly as Angela handed you a small note as you looked at her noticing Hanzo wasn't there it made you frown slightly.

 

"He wanted to be here, he told me when he gave me this letter, do you need anything else?" Angela said as you shook your head, "Do not hesitate to call if you need me"

 

You watched as Angela walked out the room before you opened the note.

 

_(f/n)_

_Genji and I have left to train in the temple so an accident like this does not happen again,, once you have fully recovered I would be grateful if you came to join us.  ~Hanzo_

_I hope you are feeling better, you shouldn't have nearly killed yourself for him, although that's what I respect about you. He doesn't know I've added to his little letter, what a shame he didn't even wish you good health. I will have words with him. I know he's extremely worried about you although he will not show his emotions, he is a fool. ~Genji_

_I apologise for what my idiotic brother wrote, I did notice him adding to this note,  I would cross it out but I would rather not start any more arguments, get well soon, that is the saying is it not?  ~Hanzo_

 

 

 

You put the letter down smiling like an idiot as you stood up off the bed, holding the frame tightly at first before your legs became more stable, you started to walk out the door hopping slightly.

 

"So you're up darl'in" Jesse said as you looked over your shoulder as he walked towards you, "Glad to see ya'll alive" He ruffled your hair as you let out a small sigh, "Come on"

 

You followed Jesse as he arrived at his room, he quickly pulled you in shutting the door. You were on edge as he prowled over to the window resting his arm against it and looking out, "Kid"

 

Your attention snapped up to his face as he looked seriously at you, "What were you thinking, saving that idiot before yourself!" He lashed out as you glared at him, "I was worried sick darl'in, I hada leave my mission!"

 

"I didn't ask you too" You said back, "And it was my choice to save him, he was in a worse condition than me!"

 

"You were shot in the stomach!"

 

"He was shot in the chest!" You snapped back as the room fell to silence.

 

 

 

 

"Tch" Jesse sighed bashing his fist on the window making you jump, "I don't wanna loose ya, ya'll the closest thing I have to a family" He muttered "Just, be more careful next time"

 

"Me and careful don't mix," You sighed walking up to Jesse, "Look I'm fine, but without me, me and Hanzo wouldn't be alive"

 

"I know" Jesse said looking down at you, "You going to train with them?"

 

"How do you-"

 

"Hanzo told me"

 

"Yeah...I am"

 

"Stay safe" Jesse smiled to you, "You're so grown up" He pretend to cry and you punched him in the chest lightly as he chuckled.

 

"You sound like your my dad" You laughed as you headed for the door, you turned waving to Jesse who tilted his hat forward.

 

You walked down to the hanger where Hana was fixing up her meka.

 

"Can you give me a lift?" You asked slugging a bag over your shoulder containing your equipment and some spare clothes which you had packed for emergency missions.

 

"Where ya going?" Hana asked chewing some gum and blowing a pink bubble before it popped, "You gonna see Hanzo?"

 

"Yeah, I need you to take me to-"

 

"Are you guys dating!?"

 

"The place is called--, Wait what!?, I dunno I-"

 

"Omg you are!" She beamed grabbing her phone off the side.

 

"What, what are you doing!" You yelped trying to grab the phone off her but she ran away.

 

"I'm texting Lena, she's gotta know!"

 

You finally snatched the phone from Hana who tried to grab it back, "Too late anyways" She huffed crossing her arms, "It's already sent"

 

You looked down at the phone seeing the small text bubble and Lenas name at the top, "Hana" You glared as she gave a small smile, "If you weren't my only means of transport I would kill you"

 

"Happy to help!" She smiled as you followed her onto the jet taking a seat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What do you even see in him, he's a massive jerk" Hana said as you looked out the window, you're attention snapped back to her, "You could do sooooo much better, what about Genji?, I wonder what he looked like without the mask-"

 

"He had green hair" You answered standing up and resting on the back of Hanas chair, "He was a big playboy, well once he had some sake in him" You smirked, "Otherwise he couldn't even talk to women, I was his only female friend, I still remember when I had to teach him to waltz" You laughed as you noticed Hana smirking devilishly, "What are you thinking?"

 

"Did his charms ever work on you?" Hana asked as you shook you head, "I bet he wanted them too"

 

"I was dating Hanzo at the time...although Hanzo did think I loved Genji" You sighed gripping your arm slightly.

 

"Sorry, I'll keep quite now" Hana said looking back at you as you shook your head.

 

"No, no it's fine. It's in the past, keeping looking forward right?"

 

"I should, I'm driving" Hana laughed as you smiled.

 

You listened to Hanas playlist for the rest of the journey, it wasn't as bad as you had expected, in fact once in a while you would dance a bit while Hana sang along.

 

"Now go find Hanzo, Winkyface" She smirked as you glared at her.

 

"Thanks for the lift, have a safe trip back!" You called as you clambered off the jet and ran away as it took off.

 

 

 

 

You walked down the street, remembering all the places you used to visit. Your paced slowed down outside of a wooden building. Your old home. You took a deep breath before tapping on the door, you waited. The door creaked open as you looked up seeing a young woman stood there, "Something I can help you with?" She asked an annoyed tone to her voice, as she rested against the door frame.

 

"Ah, sorry I got the wrong house" You appologised bowing slightly.

 

"What's with that weird mark on your wrists, they're pretty lame tats" She rolled her eyes as you quickly pulled the sleeves down on your hoodie. "I'm so sick of seeing the moon and sun, god they're all over this place"

 

"They are?" You asked trying to see behind her but the girl blocked your view.

 

"Who are you, if you're planning to rob me I'll scream"

 

"I would be able break into this place with ease " You mocked before realising what you just said

 

"You are trying to rob me!-",  You watched in confusion as the girls facial expression turned from angry to pure delight.

 

"Yeah, that's right be quiet" You smirked

 

"Mr Shimada, please she's trying to hurt me!" She begged as you felt a hand now resting on your shoulder.

 

"Do not worry, I shall take care of her" Hanzo said, "Go back inside, you are safe now"

 

The girl jumped back inside slamming the door. You peered over your shoulder to see Hanzo giving you a look of disapproval, you smiled back as he shook his head, "I was just looking to see if-"

 

"He is no longer around, I am sorry" Hanzo said as you turned fully to face him, as you did this you noticed a rather large crowd had formed around you two, "Follow me"

 

You flinched as Hanzo gripped your wrist and dragged you down the streets, you struggled to keep up with his pace before you reached the temple grounds, "Isn't this a nice greeting, I get dragged through the streets and-" As soon as the temple gates shut Hanzo pinned you against them, holding your arms above your head with one hand

"I-"

 

"I cannot be seen taking sympathy on a woman who claimed she was going to rob someone" Hanzo glared as you could feel yourself blushing, his body was pressing against yours, his eyes fixated on your every movement.

 

"S-s-Sorry, I didn't-" You stuttered out before being shut up by Hanzo kissing you passionately, his free hand gripping your thigh making you moan before he quickly pulled away, you let out a plead moan for him to continue but sighed when he was already dragging you back to the temple as guards looked at you.

 

You eventually made it inside after Hanzo had to explain who you were to a few guards who glared at you. "Do you remember this place?" Hanzo asked as he let go of your wrist. You looked around the room seeing a small table in the middle of it with three cups layed out.

 

"It's were we used to drink tea, although you always used to scold me for not sitting correctly" You answered as Hanzo chuckled.

 

"I am glad to see you are of good health again" He sighed turning to face you, "I shall not forgive-"

 

"Not this bullshit again!" You snapped as he raised an eyebrow, "It's in the past, please don't think it's your fault. It was of my own choice!"

 

"She is correct brother" Genji said walking in his mask removed, you turned running and hugging him as he hugged you back, you heard a low grumble come from Hanzos direction. "Something wrong brother?" Genji's said trying to gain a response from Hanzo as he let go of you.

 

You yelped slightly as Hanzo grabbed your arm and pulled you back into him as he wrapped his arm around your waist, "I will not let you take her" He glared.

 

The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife, you just stood pressed up against Hanzo while Genji glared at him. "How about some tea?" You asked as the two brothers snapped out of it, Genji walked off to make some tea while you and Hanzo sat on the floor at the kotatsu. You drank the green tea and had a some what civilised conversation with the brothers, until a maid walked into the room.

 

"Excuse me for being so forward sir" She bowed as you all looked at her, "But, may I speak to you in private?"

 

Hanzo agreed and stood up walking out but not before giving Genji one last glare.

 

"He is in pain," Genji spoke as you looked at him confused, "Can you not sense his spirits?", you shook your head, "Close you're eyes and focus"

 

You took and deep breath out and closed your eyes, you whole body tensed as you heard a large growl and groans coming from Hanzos direction, you opened your eyes and looked at Genji in concern.

 

"He is resisting his primal urges" Genji sighed as you blushed, "Why do you think I got drunk so much when I was younger, I had no self control" You tried to keep a straight face before you started laughing.

 

"So in other terms you were a horny teenager?" You laughed as Genji blushed and told you to shut up, "Oh my god, that's the best thing I've heard all day, does Hanzo know this?"

 

"Yes, he had the same problem, although he never did cater to his needs, he did for a while with you..." You noticed Genji was now blushing even more.

 

"Cat got your tongue?" You smirked as Genji laughed along with you as Hanzo walked back in the room, you wiped a tear away from your eye and smiled to Hanzo, "Was everything alright?"

 

"Yes, she just had...a request that is all" He said as he stayed stood by the door, "I must be leaving, I need to meditate, _alone_ " He bowed and then walked off.

 

You turned to Genji who was looking at you, "He might bite" Genji winked as you punched him in the chest, "But he will not harm you"

 

"I can't believe you're trying to convince me to sleep with your brother!" You said as Genji laughed, "Right, where the meditation room then?"

 

 

 

You wandered down the corridors following Genjis instructions until you found a small room, you could smell the hint of incense burning. You removed your shoes and slid the door to the side, silently walking in and shutting it. You stood looking at Hanzo who knelt in front of the burning sticks.

 

"What are you doing here?" Hanzos voice broke the silence, "I told you to leave me alone for now"

 

"I've never listened to you" You sighed as Hanzo sighed standing up and walked over to you, "Something wrong?"

 

"You must leave" He glared a slight strain to his voice, "I need to meditate"

 

You brushed your hand against Hanzos cheek as he shut his eyes and took in your scent, "(f/n), you need to leave" He opened his eyes you could see a small hint of blue in them.

 

You took a step forward throwing your arms around Hanzos neck and hugging him tightly, "It's ok, you won't hurt me" You muttered as Hanzo gave out a low growl warning you to stop, you let go and took a few steps back noticing Hanzos whole body had tensed, "Hanzo" You sighed throwing your hoodie off to the side as you stood in a low cut black vest.

 

"(f/n), you-do not understand I-"

 

"I can sense your spirits, also Genji told-"

 

You were suddenly pinned up against the wall , Hanzo lips hovering over the delicate skin on your neck, "Do not speak of him" He panted, "Sorry, I-" Hanzo started to move away.

 

"I guess I can always go help Genji-"

 

You moaned out as Hanzo bit your neck lightly and began to suck on your skin, his other free hand roaming up your body before gripping onto your chest, "Hanzo" You moaned as he pulled away from your neck and kissed you, he pinched your nipple making your gasp as he slid his tongue into your mouth, he won the battle for dominance and soon had you under his complete control.

 

"Off" He ordered tugging at the bottom of your vest, he took a step back and watched you remove your top as you stood in your (f/c) lacy bra. "Did I tell you to stop" He glared as you smirked slowly moving your arms back and undoing the clasps. The bra fell to the floor as Hanzo stood smirking almost like an animal admiring its prey, "I still see clothing" He spoke, you looked at him as you slowly pulled your jeans down and kicked them over to the other side of the room. "Perfect" He sighed as you walked towards him, your hands rested on his belt.

 

You looked him in the eyes as you removed his belt, brushing your hand against his erection in the process as he groaned, he threw off his yukata and strode towards you, his arm wrapped around your back pulling you into his chest. "You're mine" He whispered into your ear as you felt his hand stroking you through your panties making you take a sharp intake of breath, "Hanzo" You pleaded, you cried out as he smacked your butt.

 

"Did I tell you to talk" He growled into your ear, you shook your head as his hand rubbed the red mark which remained, "There's a good girl" He purred, his hand trailing around the front of your body again where his finger rubbed the cloth against your folds separating them slightly, you tired your best to stay silent. He pushed the fabric upwards pushing it into your opening as you struggled to maintain a moan, his thumb now rubbing your clit as you let out a moan resting your head on his shoulder. Hanzo removed himself from you taking a step back, he looked at you as he licked his fingers, "You taste divine" He muttered as you could feel yourself blushing, "Lie on the table" He ordered as you saw the small kotatsu, you lay down on it and not a moment later did you feel Hanzo ripping the final piece of clothing off you. You gasped as the cool table touched your skin.

 

Hanzo got onto his knees and began to kiss up your thighs as you whined with pleasure, he placed his hands on your thighs to hold them open as he looked up to you for permission as you nodded.

He used the flat of his tongue to lick from the base to your clit as you moaned and shuddered. He pushed your legs further apart and used his tongue to separate your folds, his tongue lapped up the fluids dripping out of you, "I need more" He muttered, you cried out as he stuck his finger inside you without warning, he began to curl his finger as you shuffled your body down trying to gain as much friction as possible, "Do you want more?" He growled as you nodded your head, words unable to form in your mouth as he added another finger. His thumb began to rub your clit as you felt a knotting sensation in your stomach, "Fuck" You panted before quickly covering your mouth, you looked down to Hanzo who had a devilish smirk across his face.

 

"Naughty girl" He glared as he spread his fingers out inside you making you moan loudly, he began curling them and scratching your walls lightly as your writhed underneath him. "Cum for me", the moment he finished his sentence you called out his name as he removed his finger and replaced them with his mouth were he drank up your fluids, his tongue changing direction and thickness as you made incomprehensible words and noises.

 

You felt Hanzo remove his lips from you as he stood up, you rested on your elbows as you watched him remove his underwear to reveal his length. "I shall give you what you urge for" He purred as he stroked his cock as you smirked, before you knew what was happening his arms where either side of your body.

 

His chest resting over yours, he kissed you on the lips, you could taste yourself as his tongue entered your mouth. You moaned into the kiss as your hand ran down his chest and gripped his dick, he let out a low growl as he pulled away slightly and looked you in the eyes. He moaned as you began rubbing your hand up and down him, he rested his head next to yours as you started to move your hand faster as Hanzo kept groaning, you ran your finger over his tip wiping off the pre-cum.

 

 

"Enough" He ordered panting slight, he rested back onto his hands as you moved your hand up and licked the white substance off as he smirked.

 

"Hm" You muttered as you did so. You gasped as his teeth bit your skin lightly before his planted small kisses towards your chest, he licked one of your nipples sending a shiver up your spine before he bit it lightly between his teeth as you groaned digging your nails in his back, "Do as I did" He muttered releasing your bud as the cool air hit it as it hardened.

 

He watched as you removed your hands off his back and began playing with your nipples as he nodded, he shuffled back. You groaned slightly as you felt his tip poking your entrance, he pushed into you as you moaned out loudly, he did the same. He remained still as your body adjusted to his size, he slammed into you even further before he began moving. He moved fast as you panted for air but he suddenly pulled out, you whined begging him to continue, "I want to hear you beg" He growled.

 

"Please-, please fuck me" You begged rubbing your thighs together, Hanzo glared as he held your legs apart, "Please I need you!" You panted looking at him as he rubbed his own member, "I'll do anything just fuck me!"

 

"Call me your master" He said as you looked at him

 

"Master" You panted as he looked down at you, "Master", you could see how close he was to coming, "Master please!"

 

"I don't think you've been a good girl" He muttered leaning over you, "Please me and I'll reward you"

 

You got to your knees as Hanzo now stood above you, you leant forward and licked the base of his cock as he muttered something. "You're right," You muttered then licked the length of his cock, "I have been very naughty master" You said licking the cum leaking out, "Maybe I should find a new master" You looked up to see Hanzo glaring down at you, "Maybe Genji-"

 

In a matter of seconds you were back laying on the table, Hanzo pinning you down, "Do not speak his name" He glared as you nodded hoping you hadn't pushed him too far.

 

"Forgive me Master Hanzo" You begged as you opened your legs slightly, "I will only ever let you cum in me, you're my only master Hanzo"

 

Without warning Hanzo slammed back into you as you cried out, he lips crashed down onto yours kissing you deeply, the knotting sensation becoming to much to bare, "Say my name" Hanzo said sloppily through the kiss.

 

"Hanzo" You panted out writhing around on the table as he slammed into you faster, his cock hitting the perfect spot "Hanzo!" You cried out as you came.

 

"Thank you" Hanzo whispered into your ear before calling out your name, you felt his hot fluid spill into you as you cried out screaming his name.

 

You lay panting as Hanzo now resting on his elbow, his head resting against the table next to yours. "Better than mediation?" You smirked panting as Hanzo laughed.

 

"Much" He panted as he pulled out of you and lay on the floor next to the table.

 

Once you got control over your bodys movement you shuffled off the table and lay next to him resting your head on his chest. You smiled as you felt him drape his yukata over your naked form, "Such a gentleman" You muttered as you used part of it to cover his lower half.

 

"Thank you" Hanzo said running his hand over you back.

 

"It wasn't exactly a chore" You laughed as Hanzo squeezed your side, "I love you Hanzo"

 

"I lo-love you (f/n)" He said a blush across his face.

 

You lay resting on his chest for a while as you both got your breathing back to normal. Hanzo helped you clean yourself before you started to collect your clothes which had been thrown across the room. "Ah-" You muttered holding your torn panties as Hanzo looked apologetically at you, "Don't worry about it, I'll put them in the bin later" You laughed stuffing them into your hoodie pocket and sliding into your jeans, you watched Hanzo get dressed and light some more incense for...a good reason.

 

You let Hanzo leave the room first before waiting a few minutes and walking back to the room where you left Genji. He was reading a book in the corner as he looked up at you, he raised an eyebrow as he pointed to the hair on his head. You quickly brushed yours down blushing, Hanzo soon walked in and looked at Genji who was smirking at him, "Your dragons seem to be at rest now Hanzo, did something happen" He asked a smug grin on his face.

 

"Just some meditation, that is all" Hanzo replied as he walked out the room to get some more tea.

 

"Some bloody loud meditation" Genji muttered as you threw an empty cup at him which he caught, "I think he whole temple heard you"

 

"Shut up" You pouted knowing your face was bright red, Genji stood up and walked towards you, "Thank you, he is a very lucky man" You looked at Genji as you smiled, the room fell silent as you took a deep breath out.

 

"I'm glad he is not suffering as much now" You smiled as Genji nodded

 

"Yes, I am glad he is on the right path" Genji added, "Shall I show you the new cherry blossom tree?"

 

"I would love to see it!" You said as Genji held the door open for you, you noticed him looking at you, "What?" You asked puzzled.

 

 

 

"So he did bite you" He muttered looking at your neck as you punched him hard in the chest before storming off as he wheezed laughing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

((A little bit extra))

 

 

"What did you tell her?" Hanzo question as he walked back noticing you running off, the maid behind him continuing into the room.

 

"Nothing I just made an observation" Genji said looking at Hanzo who glared at his brother, the two brothers turned as they heard the maid yelp quietly.

 

"What's wrong?" Genji asked before bursting out laughing as Hanzo stood a red tinge across his face, he looked at the maids feet where your panties lay.

 

"Forget you saw this" Hanzo ordered to the maid who nodded and ran out, "Genji" Hanzo growled his tattoo glowing blue.

 

"I had nothing to do with this!" He said holding his hands up still laughing, "Maybe you shouldn't have been so rough, poor girl has bite marks-" Genji quickly turned and started running as Hanzo grabbed his bow.

 

" Ryuu-ga, Wa-ga-te-ki-wo, Ku-ra-u".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the final chapter hope you enjoyed it, if you want to me carry it on leave a comment because I've got a few small ideas

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it, first Overwatch fic I've written so I hope it's ok, leave a comment if you want me to continue it or just what you thought (But remember I have feelings haha)


End file.
